


Let Me Show You What I've Learned

by trashwriter



Series: The Cat and the Crows [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing Kageyama, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou is supposed to be watching the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You What I've Learned

Shouyou is supposed to be watching the movie. Kenma and Kageyama are draped all over each other on the couch behind him, wordlessly playing a game together, and he’s made a comfortable nest of cushions for himself and until just a minute ago he’d been making good headway into the snacks that his mom had provided before taking Natsu to her friend’s birthday party and leaving them to their own devices with the admonishment to not make a mess.

Shouyou had been concentrating on the movie, one of his favourites that he’s seen half-a-hundred times, until a movement in the corner of his eye had caught his attention. It had just been Kageyama, adjusting his position on the couch, the screen of his game console catching the light for a minute, but Shouyou’s attention had immediately been captured.

The shift had pulled Kageyama’s t-shirt a little, baring a tantalizing strip of skin above the low sitting waistband of his sweatpants. Slouched against the opposite arm of the couch with his legs splayed open so that Kenma can rest his feet on them he looks good enough to eat.

Shouyou swallowed against the sudden dryness of his mouth, chewing on his lower lip as he fought the urge to just stare at the long line of Kageyama’s torso, the sharp cut of his hipbones and the thin trail of dark hair that disappeared under the line of those sweatpants, playing havoc with Shouyou’s self-control.

He’s been thinking about it for a while now but he really wants to try sucking Kageyama’s dick. Like a _lot_. Enough that he’d used up the last of his allowance on popsicles again this week even though it had been super-embarrassing explaining the faint cherry-flavoured stains on his pillow case to his mother the last time he’d gotten a bit too excited.

And there Kageyama is practically daring him to push his sweats a little further down his thighs and just—

Just thinking about it makes Shouyou’s skin feel too hot and too tight, and he realizes that he’s a little hard already as squirming a bit in his cushion-y nest sends a thrill of unexpected pleasure skirting up his spine.

He sneaks another quick glance over at Kageyama and gets a wadded up snack wrapper thrown at his face (with stunning accuracy of course).

“Stop squirming, dumbass!” he barks, “Are you really that bored of the movie already?”

Shouyou opens his mouth to retort, but what comes out is: “I wanna suck you off!”

 It’s almost funny how Kenma’s head jerks up from the screen in front of him and Kageyama’s game tumbles from his hands before he can try to catch it.

“D-dumbass,” chokes Kageyama, leaning over to retrieve the game from under the couch, a bright flush crawling up the back of his neck, “Don’t just blurt things out like that!”

“So you don’t want me to?” pouts Shouyou, a little disappointed but not wanting to pressure Kageyama.

He knows from personal experience that Kenma (whose sexual education came almost entirely from Kuroo) is really, really good at blow jobs and that has made it a little embarrassing to just try it out.

“That’s not—you—”

“I know I probably won’t be as good as Kenma,” this time it’s Kenma who makes the indistinct choking noise, ducking his head and blushing faintly behind the curtain of his hair at the praise, “But I’ve been practicing so—”

“Practicing? How the hell do you even practice something like that?”

“P-popsicles,” Shouyou admits, “They’re about the same shape and size so—”

“I-idiot!” says Kageyama, glaring with a fierceness that’s meant to override the clear and spreading blush on his face, “If you want to practice things like that you’ve got two l-lovers to do it with.”

“Well, the point of practicing was to be a little better at it before I tried it on you guys!” insists Shouyou, “And I wasn’t going to say anything _today_ but then you were all—” he trailed off with an incomprehensible gesture in Kageyama’s direction.

“Wait, are you hard?” demands Kageyama, his keen eyes darting down to examine the front of Shouyou’s pants critically.

“So what if I am,” he says, since the thin cotton of his sleeping shorts make it pretty obvious that he _is_ , “Can I suck your dick or what?”

Kageyama glances over at Kenma briefly, Kenma who’s watching the proceedings with rapt interest from behind the shield of his game screen, and then says, “Okay fine, if you want to.”

“Really?” says Shouyou, brightening.

“Dumbass, I just said it was fine didn’t I?”

Shouyou rolled out of his cushion-nest, and shuffled over to the edge of the couch, before reaching back behind him and dragging one of the cushions over with him so that the area rug won’t burn his knees, and thinking about how useful it would be if he was wearing his kneepads leads to thoughts of doing this again sometime, in the gym or the clubroom, thoughts that make Shouyou shiver in anticipation.  

“Here, take off your pants,” Shouyou insists, tugging on the elastic of Kageyama’s sweats and boxer-briefs.

They slide easily off Kageyama’s long, long legs and Shouyou leaves them in a heap to one side, pressing a kiss to the side of his knee as he urges him to spread his legs wider. Kageyama complies a little hesitantly shifting his butt closer to the edge of the couch and leaning back, putting his cock on display.

Shouyou wastes no time, he wets his lips and then quickly leans over to take the head of Kageyama’s dick into his mouth, his lips sliding on the foreskin.

Kageyama makes a low groaning noise and shifts under him a bit and Shouyou braces himself with a hand on the setter’s hip pushing his head down the shaft a little experimentally before pulling back up to swirl his tongue around the head.

Kageyama’s dick lies hot and heavy in his mouth, and Shouyou is amazed and aroused to find that he can feel his pulse pounding and his cock twitching against his tongue, growing harder and hotter with every motion of his mouth.

“Mm, Hinata,” hums Kageyama, hips jerking a bit in response.

Shouyou moans a bit involuntarily. He knew it was going to be hot but he didn’t realize it would be this hot, feeling how responsive Kageyama is, knowing how much he likes it.

Shouyou’s own neglected dick is throbbing urgently against the front of his pants and he drops his left hand into his lap to give it a quick squeeze, groaning softly.

 “Hinata!” cries Kageyama, his hand twitching spasmodically on Shouyou’s shoulder.

Shouyou pulls off briefly taking a deep breath and giving Kageyama a few fast tugs with his hand, “You can hold my hair,” he says, a bit breathlessly, “I don’t mind, just don’t push me down, okay?”

Kageyama gives a mute nod in response, his fingers moving up to tangle in Shouyou’s hair, tugging a bit to urge him on. Shouyou lets his knees slide a bit wider, because the tug on his hair sends a fresh, sharp jolt of arousal straight between his legs.

“You should see yourself right now,” says Kageyama, his voice low and rough.

Shouyou traces the sensitive underside of Kageyama’s cock with the very tip of his tongue, dipping briefly into the slit at the head and getting a burst of salty pre-come, and as he bobs back down Kageyama’s shaft he looks up and sees that Kageyama is watching his own dick disappear into his mouth.

Shouyou gives him a long suck before relaxing his throat the way he’s been practicing and pushing down a little further. And relishes the broken gasp that pulls from him.

A soft moan, not from either Kageyama or Shouyou rises up, over the wet sounds his mouth is making. Shouyou flicks his gaze to the side to see that Kenma has set aside even the pretence of his game console and is watching them with rapt attention his hand shoved into his pants and moving in time with Shouyou’s mouth.

Shouyou moans his hips rocking against nothing.

Kageyama’s hips twitch, hard enough that Shouyou can feel the choking press of his dick against the back of his throat.

“Sorry,” he grunts, “Sorry, Hinata, I’m close—”

“Me too,” says Kenma, breathing heavily.

A hot thrill rushes through Shouyou, and he pulls up until just the head of Kageyama’s dick is in his mouth, sucking hard and earning a spurt of pre-come for his trouble.

He swirled his tongue around the head before sliding all the way back down as far as he could manage and humming, long, low and deliberately.

“Ah, Hinata, I’m—”

Kageyama yanks him away by his hair, long spurts of come splashing hot and sticky across his face rather than down his throat. Kageyama shudders and slumps further back into the couch as the tension leaves his long frame and a last bead of come dribbles away from the head of his dick.

Shouyou leans over and sucks it off before it can drip onto the couch without thinking much of it, but it earns him a groan and a tired shudder from Kageyama and a hitched breath from Kenma, whose hand is still pumping, twisting a bit on the end stroke the way he likes it.

 “Do you want to come on my face?” Shouyou asks, cupping himself through his pants and rocking against his hand urgently, “Kenma?”

Kenma makes a soft whimpering noise and shoves at his pants and underwear, extricating one leg and bracing himself on the couch one leg bent and one leg straight, aiming the wet head of his cock at Shouyou’s face.

“Please,” Shouyou moans, grinding down on himself with the heel of his palm, “Kenma.”

“Shouyou, ah—”

Every muscle in Kenma’s body tightens all at once and with a gasp Shouyou feels the splash of come on his cheek and forehead and dribbling down his nose.

And that’s all the stimulation he can take, his own orgasm hits him like a volleyball to the head, fast and heady and unexpected as he squirts a wet sticky mess into his pants.

Shouyou collapses back on his haunches as the throbbing tension eases from his body leaving only weightless pleasure and faint embarrassment at how lewd he probably looks right now. Honestly though, he’s always secretly loved the wet, slippery stretched open feeling between his legs after they’ve had sex without a condom and he can’t bring himself to mind the embarrassment when this feels almost as good.


End file.
